They Belong Together
by JournalistBea
Summary: "You see two people and you think they belong together. But nothing happens". A series of Saula one shots.
1. The Announcement

**Finale of season 7**

"Simon Cowell has a big announcement to make, an announcement that will leave the world speechless. Simon, why don't come up here and share your secret with the world?" Ryan said as Simon walked up to the stage.

"Please don't tell us you're gay, dawg!" Randy joked, earning a slap from Paula and a laugh from the audience.

"You wish I was but sadly I'm not, dude!" Simon joked back.

"He's married for God's sakes!" Paula suddenly said, making everyone gasp. "OMG I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! SIMON I'M SO SORRY" she freaked out.

"Darling, come up here. It's okay!" Simon said placing his hand in her back.

"Well, it seems Paula made the announcement instead of me" he chuckled.

"Seven years ago, when this show started, I met a woman who I hated with all my life. When I say that I hated her, I mean that I would take another lift or limo just to avoid her. In the middle of season two was the first time we spoke without fighting, that was when I started to know her and to really like her. I realized she wasn't as annoying as I thought, so we started to hang out more often until we became best friends. Then we slowly started to fall in love." he took a deep breath and continued. "Four years and half ago, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I was happy, very happy and I can't even express how I felt when we got married. It was the best day of my life. She has taught me to appreciate the little things in life, to be grateful and the most important thing, she taught me to love. I think is pretty obvious but in case you haven't realize yet who I'm talking about, her name is Paula Julie Abdul and she's standing next to me." as he said this she started tearing up.

He looked at her and told her, "Paula, I'm grateful for having you. Having you fall sleep and wake up in my arms every day is a blessing. Every time you smile at me my whole world lights up. You take me to a perfect little world and make me forget about my problems. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and for marrying Mr. Nasty. You're my whole world. I love you, Poodle!" he added.

"Si, you're not Mr. Nasty. You're the most attending and loving husband a woman could ever ask for. I'm the one who should be grateful for having you. I love you too, Cuddles!" as she said this they started laughing together at the nickname she added.

The audience and the crew were speechless of how cute and nice Simon actually was.

A couple seconds went by and everybody started clapping and cheering.

After the acceptance they received from the audience; they looked at each other, kissed, and traveled to their own little world.


	2. Little Happy Family

**Thursday, November 27, 2008**

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS? GUESS. WHAT. DAY. IT. IS!" Paula and Simon heard their little daughter yell as she entered to their room.

"I don't know. Thursday?" Paula said acting like she had forgot little Juliette's birthday.

"Mommy! DON'T BE SILLY" Julie said holding her laughter and jumping on the bed. "Daddy, do you know what day it is?" she asked as she managed to cuddle against Simon's chest.

"All I know is that tonight airs the new episode of Grey's Anatomy" Simon said pretending to read an article on his iPad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Julie yelled now trying to hold the tears back.

Paula saw her baby trying not to cry and her heart broke into million pieces. "Julie, we were messing with you! We know it's your birthday!" Paula said tickling their daughter.

"Sweetheart, you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. How could I forget your birthday! You're a big girl now. You know? Five is a big number!" He said looking at his little angel.

Julie was just like her mother. She was a mini Paula with Simon's honesty and sarcasm.

"YAY! I'M A BIG GIRL I'M A BIG GIRL!" Julie sang.

"And what does my big girl wants for breakfast?" Paula said getting up of the bed and walking towards the door.

"BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!" Simon said yelling like a kid.

"I didn't knew you were a big girl, Mr. Cowell" Paula joked.

"YES MOMMY BLUEBERRY PANCAKES! PLEASEEEEE" Julie excitedly yelled.

"Okay but come with me to the kitchen!" Paula demanded.

"Can we watch a Cinderella after breakfast?" Julie asked with her famous puppy eyes while walking to the kitchen.

"I'm afraid it's a no from me" Simon joked earning a slap from Paula and a pout from Julie.

"I'm joking girls! I'm joking. Of course we can but I'll fall sleep like always" he said.

"Of course you will, daddy" Juliette said laughing.

Meanwhile, Paula placed the pancakes on the table Simon said "I love you girls" placing a kiss on Julie's head and Paula's lips before devouring his pancakes and they replied in unison "We love you too".

After they ate their breakfast they went upstairs and cuddled on their bed watching Cinderella like the little happy family they were.


	3. Moon River

**November of 2013**

"Simon, are you listening to me?" Paula asked getting slightly mad. This was going to be harder than she thought.

 _Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style some day._

He was in some sort of reverie. "Australia? Paula, that's way too far. Don't go. Don't leave me! I can offer you a job on Britain's Got Talent or The X Factor UK, which ever you prefer. Poodle please, don't leave me. Reconsider!" Simon asked, his voice full with concern and fear

 _Oh, dream maker. You heart-breaker._

"Why should I stay? Simon, you hired me and fired me after one season of The X Factor USA. Also, I don't know what to expect anymore. You made me think you were ready for commitment and suddenly one night you left me. You ran away because you were scared of being in love and getting married" she hissed with tears in her eyes.

 _Wherever you're going. I'm going your way._

He stayed in silence for almost ten minutes processing what she had just said and then he replied "I love you, as simple as that Paula. I've screwed up and hurt you many times but you know that wasn't my intention. I guess I'm not good at expressing myself but the truth is that I love you. I was scared of being so happy. I was scared of commitment but I'm ready now. I'm willing to take a sabbatic year and go with you to Australia".

 _Two drifters of to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see._

Paula was shocked. She had never seen him be so honest before. "Simon, is not that easy. I love you too but I don't think I can't trust you again" she replied crying. "We can be friends but not lovers. I-I-I can't do it again" she said taking her purse.

 _We're after the same rainbow's end. Waitin' round the bend._

Trying to hold back the tears he grabbed her arm and said "Paula, please don't go. I love you. I'll do whatever you want but don't leave". She gave him one last peck on the lips and said "Goodbye Simon" before leaving without looking back.

 _My Huckleberry friend. Moon river and me..._


	4. I'm Here

It happened all so quickly. The car coming towards them, a loud noise, their car rolling down the hill and then silence.

"Everything hurts" she thought as she turned her head just to find him stained in blood and barely breathing.

She closed her eyes and suddenly she heard the paramedics saying "he's gone".

Her true love, her husband and best friend was dead. Everything happened so fast.

"OH MY GOD" Paula said with a voice full of shock and tears falling from her eyes. "SIMON SIMON" she said looking for him "SI? WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled, now sobbing.

"Paula? I went to the kitchen. I was thirsty" He said entering the room and hurrying up to her side. "Darling, what's wrong? Hey, look at me. What happened?".

She couldn't stop crying, she was shocked.

"Sh, everything is okay. Pawler, breathe and tell me what's on your mind" he said as he hold her.

"I-I-I had a horrible dream Si. I-It looked like we had had a c-car crash and you died. I felt so lost and so empty" she said as tears kept escaping her eyes.

"It was a dream darling. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Trust me Poodle. I'm not leaving" he said as he rubbed her back. "Put your worries aside and let's go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up".

"Do you promise?" Paula said staring at him.

"I promise Pawler. Trust me there's no place I rather be. I love you darling" he said.

"I love you too Simey" she replied.

And with that they drifted off to sleep in each other arms.


	5. Sunday Morning

"It's Sunday" I think as I slowly wake up. The rain is falling down my window. Typical London. My clock reads 8:30AM. It's early and I'm sure nobody's awake.

I get out of bed and decide to take a shower. There's something with showers and acoustics. I don't know what it is but they just make you sound amazing.

 _But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do and I would gladly hit the road get up and go If I knew. That someday it would..._

My singing session was suddenly interrupted by a knock on my bathroom door. "WHAT?" I yell to the person that is outside.

"Sorry sweetheart. I love you but you're killing that song. It's a no from me" I hear my dad joking and seconds later, a slap and a "Was that really necessary? Look at my arm. It hurts Pawler!".

"Aw! Poor baby!" she says in a fake British accent and I laugh. "Simon, she has potential and you know it so don't make her lose her confidence. Apologize right now or you'll sleep on the couch!".

Suddenly growing serious my dad says "Julie, I'm sorry. You have one of the best voices I've ever heard. Don't let my jokes bring you down. I'm proud to be your father sweetheart" he says followed by my mom telling him "Good job Simey, good job!".

"Thanks for your comments and support but can I get back to my singing?" I asked.

"Sure thing! Now, who wants blueberry pancakes?" she says and out of nowhere my little brother screams "ME! ME! MOMMY! I WANT!" startling everyone. "What about you Mr. Cowell?" she asks.

"HELL YEAH!" he exclaims, earning another slap and a "Language!" from my mom as they make their way to the kitchen.

Gosh, I love these people. But wait, where was I?

 _That someday it would lead me back to you. That someday it would lead me back to you. That may be all I need. In darkness she is all I see. Come and rest your bones with me. Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave._


End file.
